Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-081917 (PTD 1) discloses a charging system for charging a travelling battery mounted in a vehicle. This charging system includes a connector lock unit locking a cable connector of a charging cable to a receptacle of a vehicle, and a cover lock unit locking a cover externally covering the receptacle of the vehicle.